


Marc Has One Weakness, Milkshakes

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Lactose Intolerant's, Misunderstandings, Sickfic, Vomiting, its not too graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc has a milkshake. Marc is also Lactose Intolerant. You can see how well things will end.also known as 'Vee is projecting because she feels like shit right now.'
Relationships: Marc Anciel & The Art Club (Miraculous Ladybug), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Marc Has One Weakness, Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning, there is some vomit in here, but it is off screen and not too graphic. Wanted to warn yall before hand.

Marc had been lactose intolerant for as long as he could remember. Cow's milk? Hasn't had it in years. Ice Cream? Who's she? Never heard of her. It did suck, yes, but he would rather live life without dairy then be sick all the time. 

So, because of this, whenever the art club would work on a big project and they got drinks, Marc always got the one without milk, or with almond milk instead. It was just a regular thing, and the art club never questioned it. All the new people who came and went in the club were briefed on almond over regular, and they never forgot. Well, one person forgot. 

Nino was new to the club, and was helping put together a big fashion show for Marinette. Marc and Nathaniel were on flyer and invitation duty, Juleka and Rose were modelling, Mari was making the clothes, Alix was planning the decorations, and Nino was working on the music. Mr. Carracci was just supervising them all like a proud father watching his kids. 

Alix was slowly skating circles around the room, trying to pick out the color schemes for the show, which was in two days. Everybody was stressed, but Nathaniel was more so, having had only four hours of sleep the night before. The clacking of Alix's skates was gradually getting on his nerves, and everybody was starting to tell. 

"Alix," he said through clenched teeth from where he was sitting at the bench with his boyfriend. "Can you stop skating for once?"

The shorter only scoffed and kept on moving on the wheels. She seemed to be making the noise on purpose now, just trying to get on her friends nerves. Mr. Carracci noticed the discourse from where he was working on a painting of his own. He cleared his throat and made his way over to the kids. 

"Alix, Nathaniel, I know the show coming up is causing a lot of stress-"

"You got that right!" Mari interrupted from the front of the room where she was fixing her friends outfits. 

"Yes Marinette, but let's try not to fight, it'll only make everything worse," he defused, earning a nod from Marc. Nathaniel groaned and let his head drop to the table, everybody within fifty feet of him cringing at the noise he made. 

"I would _kill_ for a milkshake right now," the redhead mumbled, catching the ear of the artist who was getting on his nerves only minutes ago.

"Those sound so good!" She grumbled, throwing her head back. The rest of the club nodded as well, Nino taking off his headphones and putting his deejay gear down. 

"I can head down and get some if you dudes and dudettes want?" He asked, already grabbing his stuff. The group sent a chorus of thanks as their teacher smiled. At least there wasn't any arguing. Quickly, Nino wrote down everybody's preferred flavors and scrambled off. He was gone for a good five minutes before Marc realized something. 

_I didn't tell him to ask for almond milk instead of regular_ he thought, pausing from where he was sealing an envelope shut. But, he only shrugged and kept on his work, reaching for the next invitation. _I'm sure Mr. Carracci reminded him before he leaving_. 

It was only when Nino came back and handed him the frothy drink that he found out how wrong he was being. As everybody drank their shakes, Marc himself finishing off half of it, when he knew that something was off about it. 

"H-hey Nino?" He stuttered to the boy, who nodded in recognition. 

"Yeah Dude?"

"D-did you get mine with almond milk?" This managed to grab the attention of all of the members in the room, knowing the consequences if Nino said no. 

"No, was I supposed to?" The deejay asked, oblivious to the winces from everybody in the room. Marc simply gulped and placed the shake on the table, intending not to touch it again. Nathaniel paled, having had a first hand experience of Marc when his intolerance kicked in (his birthday, Marc was too polite to refuse ice cream. It was a horrific night).

"Well, I'm sure it won't be that bad?" The artist tried to reassure, false hope evident in his words. "I mean, you didn't have all of it!" Marc nodded, not believing Nath's words one bit. Nino however was still confused, until Alix filled him in. 

"Oh my God, dude! I am so sorry, I should've asked! Is there anything I can do to help?" He apologized. Marc only shook his head and placed a hand on his stomach, already dreading the hours to come. His teacher said something, but all the writer could focus on was his stomach, which had already started to ache. 

For the next couple of minutes the teens kept to work, only a little on edge. In a small glimmer of hope it seemed like Marc would be okay, that is, until he lurched forward with a gag leaving his lips. The room froze, as did Marc. 

_Oh my God no, no, no_ , he thought, jumping out of his seat and racing out the door. He raced down the halls, throwing open the door to the bathroom and quickly getting to his knees in a stall. 

Nathaniel, Nino, and Alix raced after him, wanting to help. Together they ran inside the bathroom, Alix not caring it was the men's room. They winced at the sound of retching coming from inside the stall. Nathaniel knocked on the door before slowly heading inside. The shorter of the three leaned down and tied Marc's hair up in a ponytail, Nathaniel giving his boyfriend his sweatshirt and draped it over him, and then Nino getting on the tiles floor to rub his back. 

"I-I'm sorry," Marc stuttered in between gags. "T-thank you."

"Any day Dude," Nino said. "That's what friends are for."

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best works, but ay


End file.
